Bitten
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Dean finds himself in a complicated situation, is he about to turn into something that he hunts? Warnings of Angst, Death and I guess if you squint a little there could be hints of Wincest but not explicitly said.


Grunting in pain, Dean felt the claws slash through his shirt as the teeth sunk into his ribs breaking the skin. Raising his hand, he tried to pry the werewolf off, punching it a few times it finally let go of him. Gripping his side, he tried to stop the throbbing. Struggling, he raised his gun making sure he had the best aim he could, when it gave out on him in pain. Dropping, he felt his head start to spin when a deep voice came from behind him "Dean"

A shot rang out in the night, a shrill cry of pain, then silence. Dean leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. Pressing his hand against his ribs, he felt a warm stickiness coat his fingertips. Closing his eyes, he breathed heavily, his mind running a million miles a second. He heard Sam come up in front of him, grimacing he opened his eyes to meet his brother's concerned glance "Did you get it Sam?"

Frowning Sam shook his head "I thought I did but it bolted. Dean you ok dude? You're not looking too great"

Sam reached his hand out towards him, Dean flinched pushing it away, he didn't want anyone touching him right now. Ignoring his brother's hurt look, he pushed off the wall and staggered past him "I'm fine, it's just a surface wound. Now let's go" he stalked towards the car, throwing himself in the passenger seat, eyes fixed on the side of the window. He could feel Sam's glances on the back of his neck but he refused to look at him, one look in those hazel eyes and he was going to spill his guts.

Dean had no idea how long it took to get back to their hotel room but it felt like years, streetlights blurring into a mass of light as they sped past it. As soon as Sam parked, Dean flung open the door pulling himself out with a good bit of effort. Hearing his brother behind him, he made his way into the room, a beeline for the bathroom. Switching the light on, he went inside closing the door behind him as he heard Sam move about in their room. Switching on the taps, he filled the sink before staring at his reflection in the mirror. Pulling his gaze away, he slowly peeled his top off wincing as it stuck to some dried blood. Grimacing at the claw marks on his arm, he quickly patched them up before turning his attention to the bite mark on his ribs. He traced the indentation, a slight trembling in his fingers, he knew what was going to happen, something he couldn't stop not if they didn't find the wolf that bit him before the next full moon. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes as he contemplated a future as one of the beings he hunted.

Dipping his hands in the water, he moved some of it up to the wound trying to cleanse it.

Wrapping a bandage around it, he scoured the bathroom for a clean shirt, the last thing he wanted was to go topless and have Sam ask him questions. His eyes landed on a black t-shirt over one of the towel racks, grabbing it he slipped it on wincing again at the pain. Pulling the plug from the sink, he looked at his reflection once more, a miserable look in his eyes before opening the door and slipping into the bedroom. Avoiding Sam's nosy looks, he pulled back the covers of his bed, quickly slipping off his shoes and trousers before getting in. Turning his back to his brother, he closed his eyes praying for some good news in the morning.

The next morning there was no good news to be had, nor for the next three weeks. The full moon was rapidly approaching and Dean was feeling desperate, it seemed ever since their tussle, the werewolf had gone to ground or left town. He was helpless; it was only a matter of time before he had to turn to his brother for help. He had noticed changes in himself ever since the bite. His senses had been heightened, he could smell the nearest dinner at almost twenty miles, his sight was much better but he had the worst hankering for red meat of the rawest quality. The other day he had found himself transfixed by the pulse under Sam's skin. He had approached his brother, a finger slowly tracing the pulse steadily ignoring his brother's panicked look, his mouth watering as he wondered what it would be like to bite into the succulent flesh when he was pulled back to reality.

Realising what he had done, he yanked his hand away horrified at what he had just done. He had bolted from the room, not returning for a couple of days.

He and Sam had never spoken of it, the whole fiasco pushed to one side. Dean found himself one night from the full moon very twitchy. Stuck in the hotel room, he kept pacing across it wanting to get out and track down the wolf. Sam stared at him before flinging his book to the side, fixing his brother with a serious stare "What's going Dean? You're really agitated," he asked.

Feeling his temper rise, he faced the wall and punched it, pieces of plaster crumbling under his fist as he spat "We should be out there looking for this fucking wolf, not just sitting here"

Sam made an exacerbated sound "And do what exactly? We have to wait for the full moon dude, you know that"

"It'll be too late by tomorrow…too late" Dean whispered.

Pushing his body off the bed, Sam strode towards him; placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, he whispered, "What will be too late?"

Pulling himself back to reality, Dean stared up into his brother's hazel eyes full of unreadable emotions. Reaching a hand up, he cupped Sam's cheek softly and shook his head "Nothing its fine. We have to get him tomorrow Sam. We have to"

A look of confusion ran through Sam's face as he nodded "Of course we will" he glanced at Dean's hand, a question in his eye that Dean was terrified to answer. Pulling it back, he went to bed gesturing for Sam to do the same. Tears of sadness and frustration ran across his cheeks as he contemplated the next day.

They spent the full day working on leads when they came up trumps. All the previous victims had one name in common; the same plumber had visited them all. How it had taken so long to work out the link was beyond Dean. It had been so well hidden that it had taken weeks to find, going to the company, Dean was devastated to find the man had moved on a few weeks ago. As he had walked to the car, he had kicked the wall, Sam looking at him in concern telling him that they would catch up with him. That the wolf had probably bolted after they had caught up with him. Dean had given a half hearted smile as they had gotten into the car.

It was an hour before the full moon, Dean found himself sitting in a church praying for a miracle. He felt a presence beside him, turning he faced a solemn looking Sam. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what Sam?" Dean asked as his brother reached across taking his hand in his.

Hazel eyes locked gazes with green eyes "That you were bitten"

Pulling his hand from his brothers and pushing from the pew, he stormed down the aisle pushing the church door open. Gazing round, he saw a small churchyard, walking into it; he stopped closing his eyes taking in the peaceful silence when he heard the small crunch of leaves from behind him. Turning, he looked at Sam guiltily "I wanted to but I couldn't" pulling his shirt up, he exposed the bite to Sam, his green eyes brimming with unshed tears "You know what you have to do Sam"

Shaking his head, tears began to flow down Sam's cheeks "I thought I was wrong but this morning when you found out the wolf had moved on, I knew for definite. You might not turn Dean, we can try help you"

"It's too late Sam; you know that just as well as I do." Dean's shoulders sagged as he felt the start of the full moon, the power of it crackling over his skin, it was only a matter of time when he would change, "It's starting Sam, I can feel it. Please don't let me become this, I'm begging you"

Sam's body began to shake as he moved towards his brother pulling him into an embrace "I can't Dean. It's too hard…I love you Dean"

Pushing his brother away from his body, Dean felt the tiniest pressure on his bones; they are at the point of cracking, grunting his body bowed over. Raising his eyes to meet Sam's, the green colour infused with a golden hue "Promise me you will have a good life Sam. Live it properly, go see Bobby and then find some girl to spend your life with. Sam I love you"

Staring at his brother, Sam shakily pulled his gun from the back of his trousers. Clicking off the safety, he raised it at his brother. Pausing, he wiped his face with his free hand "I'm so sorry, I wish this could have been different. Remember that I will always love you"

Nodding Dean stood upright, his eyes closed as he whispered "And I will always love you too Sam…always"

In the light of the full moon, a shot rang in the night followed by the heart wrenching sobs of someone who had lost the most important thing in their life.


End file.
